southparkyoutuber45fandomcom-20200215-history
Teleporting Fat Guy
Robert "Robbie" Lee Phillips, Jr., also known as the Teleporting Fat Guy, is a character appearing on the Smosh channel. He is a heavy-set man with a muscle shirt, and a Nintendo Power Glove that can teleport him to anywhere and to any date. In a deleted Smosh video, he loses weight. Personality The Teleporting Guy is shown to be very heroic, though he can be immature at times. In his debut and "The Terrance and Phillip Fan Club", he is shown annoying people with his theme song, but Cartman and Butters seem to like it. In SHUT UP! Cartoons, he is shown to be truly in love with Rachael, but after saving her from Burt Reynolds, her memory is erased, and treats him like a nobody. It is later revealed that Rachael is Burt Reynolds' daughter, and betrayed Robbie. But in Season 3, She joins Robbie's side again. He dies in the series finale, but is shown to still be alive in "The Terrance and Phillip Fan Club". It is unknown how he was revived, but it is likely that the events that took place during the music video of On Top of the World by Greek Fire had actually happened in real life. Appearance The Teleporting Fat Guy is a fat man with fair skin, black eyes, and brown hair. He is often seen wearing a white tank-top, blue athletic shorts, and black converse sneakers. He also wears his trademark Nintendo Power Glove, which is not visible in GoAnimate or Plotagon. In his debut, his tank-top exposed his belly. During the Camping trip in "Pip's Return from the Dead", Robbie wore a dark blue hoodie with his outfit, which was given to him by Rachael Relationships Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox The Teleporting Fat Guy appears to be on good terms with Anthony and Ian, allowing them to teleport with him in The Future Sucks! However, thirty years in the future, in Anthony's Resurrection, he is less friendly towards them, refusing to allow them to teleport to the past after they refuse to kill Burt Reynolds. This results in both punching him in the face to steal his power glove. In The Future Sucks, he is shown to be friendly around Ian and Anthony. Burt Reynolds Burt Reynolds is his arch-nemesis. He once stole Teleporting Fat Guy's power glove, though the Teleporting Fat Guy eventually got it back before the original Teleporting Fat Guy video. A picture of Burt Reynolds' face is taped to a dartboard in the Teleporting Fat Guy's lair in "Anthony's Resurrection", in the same fashion as some characters in other TV shows or movies do to pictures of their enemies. Oliver Oliver is Robbie's pet robotic honey badger. Robbie Phillips Sr. Robbie Phillips is Robbie's dad. Bart Reynolds reduced him to ashes and Robbie believed he was dead, swearing revenge. However, Robbie Lee Phillips Sr. is alive and his shape was merely changed to a pile of ashes. Robbie keeps him in a jar and carries him around everywhere. Rachel Rachel is Robbie's love interest. When Bart Reynolds took the Power Glove, he also kidnapped Rachel in case Robbie became a time traveler. Robbie's biggest fear apparently is when other people date Rachel, especially Bart Reynolds. A running gag is that every time Bart Reynolds tells Robbie about what's going to happen to his "girlfriend," Robbie reminds him that Rachel is not his girlfriend, at least not at the moment. Eric Cartman Cartman looks up to Teleporting Fat Guy, and because of this, they instantly become great friends, unlike the other boys, who are more interested in Terrance and Phillip. Steve the Canadian At first, Steve and the Teleporting Fat Guy don't get along, that's because Steve tried to execute him and Oliver, but they made amends after escaping from the Black Hole. Appearances in SouthParkYoutuber45 videos * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 2: The Terrance and Phillip Fan Club * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 4: Roadtrip to the Blue Man Group (YouTube video) * Tutorial Week Day 4: Robbie and Oliver (created during a Tutorial) * Caillou Inflates Oliver/Grounded (seen watching in awe as Caillou inflates Oliver like a balloon) * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 6: The New Girl In Town (YouTube video & End Credits) * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 7: Trip to Canobie Lake Park (seen dancing in the classroom at the end of the episode) * Dora and Boots get Arrested (seen in the living room shouting "NO" in response to Dora's question) * R.I.P Veena (seen mourning Veena's grave appearance in original form) * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 9: Chaosgiving (YouTube video & seen skinny in weird universe) * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 13: Don't Ground Me I'm Scared Finale (YouTube video) * My Updated Versions of Robbie and Oliver (first appearance in Accurate form) * Adventures in South Park Intro Season 2 (cameo) * Adventures in South Park Season 2 Episode 1: Runaway Troublemakers (seen at Kenny's candle-vigil) * Adventures in South Park Season 2 Episode 2: Return to Freddy's (recap) * Every Grounding on this Channel so Far (cameo) * Adventures In South Park Season 2 Episode 5: The Fatass Reunion Trivia * Teleporting Fat Guy is currently the only Smosh character with a show on Shut Up! Cartoons. It will be the second live-action series in the channel, after Oishi High School Battle, which included live-action scenes. ** The Power Glove that TFG uses is actually a controller accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) released by Mattel 1989 and discontinued a year later. Though people would widely recognize it today, it was unsuccessful at the time. People thought that it was bulky and useless since they could use regular default controllers. The glove also malfunctioned and was very glitchy, in some games it didn't even work at all. It was reviewed in an AVGN episode. ** Up until "The Future Sucks!", it had been a tradition in the Teleporting Fat Guy videos to mention some sort of "cool mustache", such as the one seen at the end of Teleporting Fat Guy. ** In THE FUTURE SUCKS! , the Teleporting Fat Guy claims that for more than one person to time travel via Power Glove, the others must put their hands in his armpits. Despite this, Future Ian was not touching the TFG's armpits, yet teleported with them to the past. This may be because the Teleporting Fat Guy was lying and just enjoys people touching his armpits. ** In an episode of Ian is Bored, "Trying Military Food", it is revealed that the name of the actor of Teleporting Fat Guy is Cory, who also plays the police officer who appears in That Damn Yard Sale and That Damn Prison Break. ** SHUT UP! CARTOONS featured a Teleporting Fat Guy animated series. In the finale, Robbie sacrifices himself to kill Burt Reynolds by pushing him into the sun, where they both died. Burt's last words were, "You'll pay for this, Fatass!" with Robbie replying, "It's fat guy, Teleporting Fat Guy!" *** After Robbie dies, everyone acts like they did not care about his death. Gallery Teleporting Fat Guy GA2.PNG Teleporting Fat Guy GA1.PNG Teleporting Fat Guy Prototype.PNG Teleporting Fat Guy Plotagon.PNG Teleporting Fat Guy SP.PNG Teleporting Fat Guy SUC.PNG Teleportingfatguy.png Robbie_PS.PNG Robbie_V.PNG Category:Smosh Category:Robot hand characters